Wrong
by tutuptaperwer
Summary: Taehyung orang yang tertutup. Bahkan muka dunia tak mengenal pribadinya. Ya, tertutup. Sampai seseorang datang mengubahnya. [This story Written by Lee Hyorim k.a Yunay] Taehyung. Seokjin. Hoseok. Slight! Jimin x Yoongi.


**Wrong**

…

…

…

…

This story written by **Lee Hyorim**

.

.

Vjin or Vhope

Slight! Yoonmin

Romance, Hurt, Boy's love, YAOI!

…

…

…

…

Terkadang hidup tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita perkirakan bukan? bahkan aku sendiripun sudah mengalaminya, hingga aku sadar bahwa tuhan lah pemilik kuasa atas opera yang dibuatnya.

Aku Taehyung. Namja yang baru - baru ini menginjak usia 25 tahun. Saat ini aku dikenal oleh orang sebagai pribadi yang baik, hangat, _easy going, _bahkan ada yang bilang humoris.

Tapi jika mereka melihat lebih dalam lagi, tentu sisi lain lah yang akan terlihat. Sisi lain yang hanya diketahui oleh ku dan orang - orang yang pernah ada dalam masa lalu ku. Dan "dia" lah orang yang berhasil mengubah tafsiranku mengenai sesuatu.

_**Flashback 7 years ago...**_

_Hiruk pikuk pelabuhan menjadi warna tersendiri pada hari itu. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Bahkan, langit pun memperlihatkan keindahannya dengan perpaduan warna yang menarik minat siapapun untuk memandangnya. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang dapat memanjakan mata._

_Tapi, semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati sesorang yang berada di sana._

_"Taehyung, percepat langkahmu! Kapal yang akan kita tumpangi akan segera berangkat," ucap nyonya kim tergesa-gesa, dengan berlari kecil._

_Keluarga kim saat ini akan berlibur ke pulau pribadi mereka dengan kapal laut. Terdiri dari Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, Kim Hyo Rim dan Taehyung sendiri. Karena sebuah kecerobohan, membuat mereka harus berlari-lari di sepanjang pelabuhan agar tidak telat berada di kapal._

_"Ne, eomma" jawabnya malas sambil berlari dan sedikit... ketakutan?. Namun sialnya, tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang menabrak punggungnya hingga dia terjatuh._

_Sontak yang menabrak punggung Taehyung pun berbalik hendak membantu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar dengan baik." ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu taehyung berdiri._

_Taehyung masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, wajahnya pucat dan pikirannya tiba - tiba kosong. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya._

_"Taehyung, ayo!" teriak Hyo Rim -kakaknya- dari kejauhan._

_Refleks taehyung bergegas berdiri dari posisinya dengan ekspresi takut dan wajah yang masih memucat, meninggalkan orang itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

_"Jadi dia orangnya. Baiklah aku siap, misi akan di mulai." Ucapnya mantap sambil berlalu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu kapal samudera kelas olympic, yaitu Britannic. Fasilitas penumpang yang ada di kapal ini dibuat semewah mungkin. Desain interiornya jauh berbeda dari kapal - kapal penumpang lainnya, yang umumnya di dekorasi dengan gaya rumah puri. _

_Kapal ini di rancang dengan gaya yang lebih ringan seperti hotel - hotel kontemporer kelas atas dengan kabin berkualitas yang dibangun dengan gaya kekaisaran. Ada berbagai dekoratif lain, mulai dari renaisans sampai gaya victoria. Penumpang dapat memanfaatkan sistem telepon kapal, perpustakaan pinjam buku, salon besar, kolam renang, serta kafe teras._

_"Hei, kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Hyo Rim cemas saat mendapati adiknya masih terdiam dengan wajah pucat di atas kasur berukuran king size itu, dengan keadaan koper yang belum tersentuh._

_Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kabin masing - masing. Bahkan Hyo Rim sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari untuk beberapa hari._

_Dia sedikit khawatir terhadap namdongsaeng nya, maka dari itu selesai merapikan pakaiannya dia bergegas menuju kabin Taehyung. Ketika membuka pintu dengan angka 161, kekhawatirannya terjawab sudah._

_"Noona, a..akku takut." lirihnya sangat pelan, tapi hyo rim masih bisa mendengarnya._

_Hyo rim segera membawa taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung namja itu untuk membuatnya tenang. "Tidak apa tae, ada noona disini." tak lama Hyo Rim kembali ke kabinnya._

_Kapal sudah jalan sejak 3 jam lalu, semua orang yang ada disana tampak menikmati perjalanan mereka. Karena apa? Tentu karena fasilitas yang diberikan untuk penumpang. Tapi itu tidak membuat seseorang keluar dari zona amannya._

_Taehyung hingga kini masih tetap berdiam di dalam kabinnya meskipun hari sudah menjelang malam. "Sial! kenapa aku harus terjebak disini?" dia hendak memejamkan kedua matanya sampai sebuah pesan masuk mengusiknya._

_From: Hyo Rim Noona^^_

_Ku tunggu kau di A La Carte Restaurant jangan telat. Eomma, appa dan aku sudah menunggumu disini._

_Tak tau kah noona nya yang cantik itu, bahwa dia tidak tahu letak restauran yang dimaksud?. Dengan gontai dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas._

_Banyak orang yang berada di Gimnasium, tempat ini terletak di Boat Deck. Gimnasium merupakan ruangan khusus yang biasa digunakan untuk berolahraga. Sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan mesin - mesin olah raga terkini. _

_Jika kita mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, yang dapat kita lihat hanyalah pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi ketika berada di dalamnya. Tapi, tampaknya ada pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda di sudut ruangan. Dimana seorang namja terlihat sedang membujuk namja lainnya yang berpredikat lebih putih._

_"Ayolah Yoongi hyung hanya coba sekali saja, tidak terlalu berat kok," ucap salah seorang namja diantara keduanya dengan kedua tangan memegang barbel berukuran sedang._

_Yang di bujuk pun hanya melipatkan kedua tanganya di depan perut seraya menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau jimin! aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya." balasnya dengan nada tinggi tapi berubah menjadi rendah di akhir kalimat._

_Jimin yang melihat namjachingunya bersedih jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memaksanya. Melihat wajah menggemaskan Yoongi yang sedang bersedih, reflek Jimin mengecup pangkal hidung namjachingunya. Membuat Yoongi sedikit membelalakan matanya._

_"Jimin apa yang kau la-" ucapnya terputus saat sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat rendah di depan telinganya. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas jimin di tengkuknya._

_"Hyung, kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu, kekurangan mu merupakan kelebihan untuk ku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karenanya lah kita dapat bersatu, dengan masing-masing dari kita melengkapi satu sama lain. Maaf karena aku telah memaksamu."_

_Dan ucapan Jimin sukses membuat detak jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Pipi merona? Oh ayolah Yoongi itu namja bukan yeoja. Ingat, dia namja!._

_"Ayo ke restaurant hyung, aku lapar. Lagi pula sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."_

_Perkataan Jimin manarik Yoongi untuk keluar dari lamunanya. Saat sadar yang dilihatnya adalah keadaan dimana dia yang mengikuti jimin dari belakang dan tangan yang saling bertautan. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat genggaman tangan keduanya._

_**Taehyung pov.**_

_Astaga, dimana aku sekarang? Sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu aku berkeliling kapal ini hanya untuk mencari restaurant itu. Di tambah lagi phobia ku ini sedikit -oh ralat lebih tepatnya sangat menyulitkanku dalam pencarian ini._

_Aku sudah mengidap phobia ini sejak kecil. Kalian pasti akan tertawa saat aku menceritakan phobia ku. Hmmm baiklah akan ku beri tahu, aku adalah salah satu dari jutaan bahkan milyaran orang yang mengidap Agoraphobia._

_Agoraphobia merupakan rasa takut pada tempat yang terbuka, takut di kerumunan orang dan juga takut berada di tempat umum. Aneh? tentu, bahkan aku sendiri mengakuinya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku atas phobia ini. _

_Toh ketika kita berada di tempat umum yang dikelilingi oleh kerumunan orang, bisa saja sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan terjadi. Di tambah lagi kita tidak mengenal dengan baik masing - masing dari mereka. Aku selalu beranggapan __**mereka memang terlihat baik, tapi siapa yang tau jika dibalik semua itu terdapat sosok monster yang mengerikan**__.__Jadi, kewaspadaanku ini bukan tanpa alasan kan?_

_Kusandarkan punggung ku ke dinding kapal dengan kedua tangan menutup seluruh wajahku. Tanpa ku sadari helaan nafas kasar meluncur dari mulutku._

_Grep_

_Aku tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk sebelah bahuku. Dengan takut ku angkat kepalaku menghadapnya. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kenapa terlihat seperti orang ketakutan?" tanya seorang namja dengan kulit susunya._

_Dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepala ku. Lalu setelahnya aku bisa mendengar rengekkan namja disebelahnya._

_"Ayolah Yoongi hyung, aku sudah sangat lapar. Ppali kita ke __A La Carte Restaurant." _

_"Sebentar jimin, aku hanya ingin membantu orang ini."_

_"Tadi kalian ingin kemana?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut._

_"Ingin ke __A La Carte Restaurant kenapa memang?" kulihat orang yang bernama Yoongi menjawab dengan ekspresi bingung. Sementara dibelakangnya terlihat jimin yang tengah menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara._

_"Aku tersesat, dari tadi aku mencari restauran itu tapi tidak juga ketemu. Bahkan aku sudah mengelilingi kapal ini." aku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan "Bisa kalian antar aku kesana? ku mohon."_

_"Tentu, kami juga akan kesana."_

_Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan duluan diikuti aku yang berada dibelakangnya. "Tunggu," ucapan ku membuat dua orang di depanku menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah ku._

_"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya bersamaan._

_"Kalian bukan orang jahat kan? Dan... hmmm kalian bukan monster kan?" aku sedikit takut saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir._

_"Tentu kami bukan orang jahat. Kalau kami jahat, untuk apa kami mau membantu mu? dan soal monster, apa maksudmu dengan monster? aku tidak mengerti," kali ini Jimin yang mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada bingung yang kentara._

_"Ah tidak, lupakan saja. Maaf menaruh curiga pada kalian." setelahnya kami kembali berjalan menuju restauran itu._

_**Taehyung pov. end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Taehyung sekarang tengah berada di __A La Carte Restaurant. Setelah itu rasa takutnya memuncak dengan keadaan yang sangat ramai di restauran ini. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tapi dengan segera dia mengendalikan ketakutannya._

_Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru restauran itu mencari Hyo Rim, eomma dan appanya. Dan pandanganya jatuh di tengah ruangan tepat pada 3 orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi._

_"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap taehyung bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang juga baru datang._

_Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, mata taehyung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya. "Kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _

_Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya pertanda bingung._

°°Wrong°°

_Laut mendadak ramai oleh deburan ombak yang terseret angin, menimbulkan sedikit guncangan pada kapal ini. Pandangan Taehyung menyapu penjuru laut dan yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan air yang nampak tidak berujung. Suara gemerisik air yang bertabrakan dengan kapal menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam hening._

_Di sinilah dia, berada di bagian anjungan kapal bersama dengan namja asing yang sudah di ketahui bernama Kim Seokjin, namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. _

_Dia adalah namja yang tadi ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Taehyung saat makan malam sekaligus orang yang menabrak dia di pelabuhan. Appanya menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan- jalan sebentar, sebagai anak yang patuh dia tidak akan membantahnya. Meskipun dia merasa sedikit takut. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya pada pagar besi pengaman anjungan._

_Hening masih melanda, sampai sebuah suara nyaris membuatnya terjatuh karena kaget. _

_"Apa yang membuatmu takut ketika berada di keramaian dan berada di dekat orang asing?" tanya Seokjin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya, masih menghadap laut._

_Taehyung sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"_

_"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana. Hei, bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya._

_"Simpel, ketika aku berada di lingkungan asing ataupun berada di sekeliling orang asing aku merasa terancam."_

_Dan respon yang Seokjin berikan jauh dari perkiraannya. Yang tadi dia pikirkan, Seokjin akan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Tapi dia malah tersenyum hangat. Membuat jantung Taehyung ingin melompat dari tempatnya. "Memangnya kenapa, hmm?"_

_Taehyung merasakan ke dua pipinya menghangat, segera dia alihkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah selain wajah Seokjin. _

_"Saat itu aku berusia 6 tahun. Ketika pulang sekolah aku menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, tapi-" Taehyung berhenti sejenak, rasanya sulit sekali menceritakannya. Sebelum melanjutkan dia mengambil nafas dalam untuk mengontrol ketakutannya._

_"-Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan yang dapat ku lihat adalah darah yang mengalir ke jalan raya. Sementara pemilik darah sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dan korbannya bukan hanya satu orang. Tapi satu keluarga yang ada di mobil itu. Mulai hari itu, aku tidak berani keluar rumah sendirian dan berada di tempat umum yang ramai. Aku merasa terancam." dia mengusap air matanya yang menetes._

_"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu bersedih." _

_Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. _

_Keadaan kembali hening. Hari semakin larut dan halaman kapal ini sudah sepi. Sangat. Dingin semakin mendominasi suhu pada malam ini. Membuat Taehyung menggosok dan meniup ke dua tangannya bersamaan berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan di sana._

_"Suhu semakin dingin, lagi pula ini sudah larut. Lebih baik kau beristirahat." dia memberi jeda sejenak "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Besok ku tunggu kau di tempat ini pukul 5. Aku tidak terima penolakan. Selamat tidur Taehyung." setelahnya dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Taehyung tidak lupa dengan seulas senyum._

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg_

_Taehyung menyentuh dada kirinya, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut pada Seokjin, bahkan dia mulai merasa nyaman dengannya. Tapi, senyum yang terakhir dia berikan. Manis, amat teramat manis._

_"Woww," Jimin masih asyik menatap layar datar 32 inch di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ya. Dia sedang menonton sebuah film di dalam kabin. Begitu fokusnya, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi._

_Yoongi mendelik ke arahnya, dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan dia menghampiri jimin. "Ini sudah larut dan kau masih menonton film aneh ini hah?"_

_"Tutup mata mu Yoongi hyung," ucap jimin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya._

_Kening Yoongi mengkerut tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud ucapan mu?"_

_"Cepat tutup, kalau tidak, terima resikonya."_

_"Sebenarnya ap- Arghh!" ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh teriakkanya. Spontan dia menutup erat kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan._

_"Ahahhhaa kan sudah ku haha bilang hyunghaha" ucap jimin diselingi tawanya._

_Wajah Yoongi nampak pucat. Dengan gerakan slow motion di membuka matanya. "Astaga, kenapa kepalanya di penggal seperti itu? Apa tidak ada orang yang membantunya?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari hyung tercintanya, dia malah semakin tertawa lebih keras. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menghadiahkan nya tatapan membunuh._

_Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak Yoongi merebut remot tv itu dari Jimin dengan kasar. Setelah memastikan tv itu mati(?), dia menoleh ke arah Jimin. _

_Jimin bersumpah dia melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh hyung nya. Dia menelan ludah dengan kasar saat melihat Yoongi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi kekhawatirannya lenyap setelah melihat senyum manis dari bibir Yoongi._

_"Haahh-" Jimin melepas nafas lega sebelum melanjutkan. "-Ku kira kau marah dengan ku hyung. Kau memang malaikat terbaik yang di berikan Tuhan untuk ku." Leganya di akhiri senyum idiot khas seorang Jimin._

_Seketika senyum Yoongi berubah menjadi seringaian yang mengerikan. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin. Jimin nyaris melenguh, jika saja suara Yoongi tidak membombardirnya._

_"DALAM MIMPI MU PARK JIMIN!" Teriaknya dengan keras tepat di depan telinga Jimin. Membuat telinga si korban berdengung._

_Setelah itu dengan cekatan Yoongi menarik telinga Jimin dengan keras. Menggeretnya untuk tidur di sofa. Sofa? Tentu saja. Dia tidak mungkin tidur seranjang dengan Jimin, saat ini._

_"Hyung lepaskan, sakit!"_

_"..."_

_"Yoongi hyu- aw aw aw! Kenapa semakin di tarik? Ini menyakitkan," protes Jimin dalam keadaan telinga yang di tarik Yoongi menuju sofa. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi tidak menggubris itu dia bahkan memperkencang tarikannya pada telinga Jimin._

_Taehyung masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Pemandangan yang teduh jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah damainya saat tidur membuat kesan innocent dan cute terlihat dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_"Eunghhh, hoampp~" lenguhnya seraya menguap. Sedikit demi sedikit mata yang tadinya terpejam mulai terbuka. Samar-samar dia melihat wajah sesorang yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, mungkin itu hanya bayangan -pikirnya._

_Setelah di rasa pandangannya sudah mengumpul, matanya membulat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya._

_"Kyaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Seokjin hyung?" teriak Taehyung seraya mendudukan dirinya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Punggungnya bergetar, sepertinya dia menangis._

_Terlihat dari wajahnya, Seokjin nampak bersalah. Perlahan dia duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung dan mengelus pundak namja itu untuk menenangkannya._

_"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu terkejut."_

_Dan Seokjin bisa mendengar Taehyung semakin menangis. Di bawanya Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya. Taehyung mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu tapi Seokjin tidak membiarkannya. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung._

_"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." lirihnya seraya mengusap surai milik Taehyung._

_"K..kau hiks tau jika aku hiks takut pada o..orang baru. Tapi ke..kenapa kau hiks menganggetkan ku. Hiks aku t.. ." tangisnya sambil terisak._

_"Maafkan aku, aku datang kesini karena khawatir. Sedari tadi aku sudah menunggu mu di tepi anjungan tapi kau tidak datang juga. Mau kesana dengan ku?" Seokjin mulai melepaskan pelukannya._

_Taehyung dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, di luar pasti ramai hyung. Aku takut." Lirihnya pada kalimat terakhir seraya menundukkan kepalanya._

_Seokjin mengangkat dagu Taehyung, membuat yang lebih muda menatap matanya dan berucap dengan lembut sambil sedikit bergurau. "Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku di samping mu. Aku akan menjaga mu. Jika ada yang berani mengganggu mu akan ku hajar dia."_

_Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka, biasanya dia membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 5 hari untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Tapi dengan Seokjin meskipun dalam waktu semalam dia merasa nyaman dan...aman._

_"Baiklah, kau tunggu di luar dulu hyung, aku ingin mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian."_

_"Baiklah." Seokjin bergegas keluar dari kabin Taehyung._

_Setelah 15 menit menunggu dan Taehyung masih belum keluar dari kabinnya dia jadi khawatir. Tepat saat dia hendak memegang handle pintu, pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan Taehyung yang sudah rapi._

_Seokjin tercengang melihat penampilan Taehyung yang membuat image imut dan manis melekat padanya. Taehyung yang menggunakan kaos putih polos di balut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna biru yang tidak di kancing, short jeans selutut, sneaker dengan warna senada dengan kemeja dan oh, jangan lupakan snapback yang sedikit kebesaran itu, membuat beberapa helai surainya yang bebas akan bergoyang - goyang tertiup angin._

_"Hyung, apa kau baik - baik saja?" ucap Taehyung sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Seokjin._

_Seokjin segera tersadar dari lamunannya di susul dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya._

_"Aku tidak apa. Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita ke anjungan." tanpa sadar Seokjin menautkan jarinya dengan jari - jari Taehyung._

_Taehyung yang merasa jarinya di genggam segera menolehkan kepalanya, selanjutnya dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. 'Hangat' batinnya._

_Saat mereka hampir tiba di anjungan Taehyung melihat banyak orang berdiri di dekat sana. Reflek langkahnya berhenti membuat Seokjin berhenti di tempatnya._

_Saat Seokjin berbalik dia kaget melihat wajah Taehyung yang pucat. "Ada apa Taehyung?" Taehyung tidak menjawab, pandangannya yang kosong tertuju pada sesuatu. Seakan mengerti, Seokjin langsung mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung._

_"Tidak perlu takut, ada aku bersama mu." Seokjin meyakinkan dengan mempererat genggamannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sekarang mereka sudah ada di anjungan dengan Taehyung yang masih dalam mode blank nya. Taehyung merasa sedikit dingin, sampai akhirnya dia sadar sesuatu._

_Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, dilihatnya awan masih gelap. Dan dia sadar, bahwa hari masih terlalu pagi bahkan matahari pun belum menampakkan dirinya. Sialnya, dia merasakan dingin mulai masuk ke pori - pori kulitnya._

_"Apa yang kau lihat?" Seokjin yang berada di sampingnya bertanya sambil ikut menatap langit. Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku baru sadar kalau ini masih pagi, ku kira hari sudah siang. Makanya aku tidak menggunakan mantel ehehe" dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran hingga membuat matanya menjadi sebuah garis lurus._

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

_Seokjin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Kali ini bukan detak jantung Taehyung. Bukan. Kali ini suara itu berasal dari Seokjin._

_"Apa kau kedinginan? Kemarilah." ajaknya supaya Taehyung mendekat._

_Yang di ajak hanya diam di tempatnya, sibuk berfikir kemungkinan apa yang ingin Seokjin lakukan dengan menyuruh nya mendekat. Meskipun sudah merasa nyaman, tetap saja Seokjin masih bisa di bilang orang baru untuknya._

_Tidak mendapat respon, Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawa dia ke depannya. Dia menggunakan mantel yang cukup besar hingga dapat menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan posisi Seokjin di belakang dan Taehyung di depan._

_Taehyung sangat kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Seokjin. Kedua tangan Seokjin ada di depan tubuhnya dengan memegang sisi mantel untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Dan itu berhasil membuat degup jantung nya kembali melompat - lompat._

_Keduanya sama-sama menikmati moment itu. Tapi sebuah tepukan di pundak Taehyung membuatnya kaget. Pasalnya tidak mungkin itu tangan milik Seokjin. Lalu itu tangan siapa?_

_"Hei,"_

_Taehyung dapat melihat sosok Hyo Rim berjalan ke sampingnya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi pagar pengaman. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah noona nya sendiri bukan orang asing._

_"Sedang apa kau di sini noona?" Tanya nya bingung masih dengan posisi awalnya._

_"Ingin melihat matahari terbit. Ternyata kalian cepat akrab ya." Hyo Rim memberikan senyum menggoda pada adiknya. Lalu beralih dengan senyum penuh arti pada Seokjin yang hanya di balas anggukan olehnya._

_Taehyung yang di goda pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Noona, jangan begitu." _

_Dewa cahaya nampaknya sudah terbangun dari istirahatnya. Perlahan namun pasti cahaya itu menguar dari balik garis khatulistiwa di ikuti oleh sang empunya cahaya. Memberikan gradasi warna biru dan jingga yang terlukis indah di langit dengan awan yang berarak - arak sebagai pemanisnya. Laut yang tenang pun kini telah berubah menjadi cermin ilusi dengan bias cahaya mentari._

_Pemandangan itu membuat ketiganya terpukau dengan mulut yang terbuka kecil. Seokjin kini berada di sebelah Taehyung. Karena sempat di goda oleh noona nya dia meminta Seokjin untuk melepasnya._

_Tapi bedanya, Seokjin terpaku karena pemandangan di sampingnya. Pemandangan dimana surai halus milik Taehyung yang menari - nari karena hembusan angin, wajah polosnya saat menatap matahari, serta siluet tubuhnya yang indah terbentuk karena pantulan cahaya. Merupakan pemandangan yang tidak bisa di lewatkan. Indah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dengan usaha yang cukup keras akhirnya Seokjin bisa membawa Taehyung ke cafe ini. Cafe ini bernama Cafe Parisien terletak di teras terbuka yang dilengkapi dekorasi trellis dan menawarkan haute cuisin Perancis terbaik._

_Meereka duduk di pinggir ruangan. Tadinya Taehyung bersikeras untuk kembali ke kabinnya karena hari sudah semakin siang dan tentu semakin banyak orang. _

_"Tenang Taehyung, tidak apa - apa disini aman kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa dengan keramaian dan orang baru." Seokjin mencoba menenangkannya._

_Wajah Taehyung sudah pucat karena takut. Dan sekarang dia ingin kembali ke zona amannya. Tatapan nya blank dan wajahnya datar. _

_"Hmm.. hei, boleh kami duduk di sini? Meja yang lain sudah penuh." Ucap seorang namja yang tiba - tiba datang ke meja keduanya._

_Seokjin langsung mendongak dan tersenyum. "Tentu, silahkan."_

_Setelahnya namja itu duduk di kursi yang kosong diikuti seorang namja putih di belakangnya. "Woah, kita bertemu lagi. Aku Jimin. Park Jimin." Ucap Jimin seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung._

_Taehyung masih diam. Sampai sebuah lengan menyentuh pundaknya. Saat sadar dia bingung dengan tangan yang mengulur ke arahnya._

_"Maaf, bisa kau ulang? aku tidak dengar."_

_"Aku Jimin. Park Jimin dan yang di sebelah ku namanya Min Yoongi dia lebih tua dari ku sekaligus namjachingu ku" ucapnya sambil mempertahankan posisi tangannya._

_"Uh, oh aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Dan yang di sebelah ku Kim Seokjin dia juga lebih tua dari ku." Taehyung membalas uluran tangan Jimin._

_"Salam kenal," ucap Yoongi dan Seokjin bersamaan._

_Taehyung menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. "Dan terima kasih karena telah membantu ku kemarin." _

_"Tidak masalah." kali ini Yoongi yang bersuara._

_Setelahnya mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Sesekali semua yang ada di meja itu tertawa kecil tak terkecuali Taehyung. Pada awalnya dia sedikit takut dengan kehadiran Yoongi dan Jimin, tapi semakin di perhatikan sepertinya mereka orang baik._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka berempat kini berada di sebuah lorong panjang yang di juluki Scotland Road. Kini Taehyung sudah tidak terlalu takut jika berada di keramaian karena dia mulai terbiasa dengan ini, dan semua itu berkat Seokjin. Namja yang datang dengan tiba - tiba dimana dia selalu memberikan motivasi pada Taehyung agar berani melawan rasa takutnya. Meskipun pertemuan mereka bisa di bilang cukup singkat._

_Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan di depan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Di sana bisa kita lihat Jimin nampaknya sedang bergurau dan hanya di balas tawa Yoongi yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang harmonis bahkan siapapun yang melihat mereka sekarang, dapat ikut merasakan atmosfer hangat yang mereka ciptakan._

_Tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan beriringan tanpa adanya percakapan. Nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan salah satunya._

_"Terima kasih Seokjin hyung."_

_Seokjin sedikit kaget dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan keduanya. Merasa namanya di panggil, segera dia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Untuk apa?"_

_Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ke arah Seokjin. "Karena mu aku sekarang tidak terlalu takut lagi berada di keramaian dan orang baru. Berkat dorongan yang hyung berikan, sekarang aku mampu mengendalikan rasa takut ku. Mungkin tanpa kehadiran mu aku akan tetap menjadi Taehyung si penakut. Sekali lagi terima kasih."_

_Tiba - tiba Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya. Manik matanya kini tengah menatap lekat kristal kembar dihadapannya. Membuat yang di tatap sedikit salah tingkah._

_"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Memang aku yang memberikan dorongan pada mu. Tapi hati dan kemauan dirimulah yang berperan banyak. Sekarang kau bisa seperti ini karena kemampuan mu sendiri. Dan aku hanya berperan sebagai perantara di sini." Seokjin mengakhirinya dengan senyuman._

_Taehyung segera menjinjitkan kakinya dan memeluk leher Seokjin dengan erat. Dan semua itu di balas dengan elusan di punggung Taehyung dan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya._

_Moment itu di hentikan oleh sebuah teriakan yang menggema ke seluruh lorong. "Seokjin hyung, Taehyung, kami duluan ya! ada sedikit urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi," Yoongi yang ada di sebelah Jimin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, hanya menutup ke dua telinga nya karena teriakan keras sang kekasih._

_"Sampai jumpa lagi," Taehyung membalas tak kalah semangat._

_Mereka kembali berjalan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, keduanya terhenti karena kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka._

_"Hei Seokjin, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Nyoya Kim dengan senyum sumringah._

_Taehyung yang masih bingung pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Maksud eomma apa?"_

_"Kau tidak tahu nak? Sepertinya Seokjin tidak memberi tahu mu." Kali ini Tuan Kim yang membuka suara._

_Taehyung semakin bingung dengan arah perbincangan mereka. Dengan kening yang berkerut dan alis yang menekuk dia kembali bertanya. "Astaga, ada apa ini? Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan ini pada ku?"_

_Seokjin yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka mulut. "Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahu mu-" Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah Taehyung._

_Di lihatnya tatapan Taehyung yang menuntut penjelasan. Setelahnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "-Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang psikolog yang ditugaskan orang tua mu untuk membantu mu Taehyung. Pertemuan kita di pelabuhan dan di restauran malam itu bukan kebetulan, tapi sudah di rancang oleh ku."_

_"Lalu, kenapa kau sembunyikan itu dari ku?" Tanya Taehyung masih tidak mengerti._

_"Karena jika kau tahu aku seorang psikolog itu akan membuat jarak antara kita. Sehingga sulit untuk ku membantu mu berubah. Dan dengan memperkenalkan diriku tanpa embel-embel psikolog, itu mempermudah ku membantu mu."_

_Taehyung yang takjub dengan kenyataan itu pun tersenyum. "Kau hebat hyung, memainkan peran mu dengan baik dan rapi. Aku salut."_

_Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang juga mendengar pernyataan Seokjin pun juga tersenyum bangga. "Dan apa kau tahu Taehyung kenapa kita pergi dengan kapal laut? ini merupakan permintaan Seokjin." Nyonya Kim berkata dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya._

_"Kau hebat Seokjin sampai berfikir sejauh itu. Terima kasih telah memberi perubahan pada Taehyung. Kami berhutang pada mu." Lanjut Tuan Kim._

_"Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Ini sudah tugasku." Jawab Seokjin seraya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat._

_Setelahnya Tuan dan Nyoya Kim berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang bersikap canggung._

_Seokjin berdehem untuk mengurangi atmosfer kecanggungan antara keduanya. Entah dapat keberaniaan dari mana dia mengambil kedua tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat._

_Dan detik berikutnya Taehyung membeku di tempat karena ungkapan Seokjin yang mengejutkannya._

_Seokjin berdiam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi percayalah Taehyung, aku tidak bermain main dengan ini. Aku mencintai mu. jauh dalam diriku ada keinginan untuk melindungi dan menjaga mu. Aku mencintai mu."_

_Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Taehyung membuatnya perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menunduk dalam._

_"Senyum mu selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat melihatnya. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu hyung, aku juga mencintai mu."_

_Seokjin langsung menatap Taehyung. Dia bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan. "Benarkah?" Dan di balas dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum Taehyung._

_Perlahan Seokjin menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk mendekat, dan satunya lagi dia letakkan di tengkuk Taehyung. Detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah menyatu dengan mata masing-masing yang terpejam. Hanya ciuman yang di dasari oleh cinta bukan nafsu._

_**Flashback End.**_

Taehyung pov.

Aku masih berdiri di depan balkon kamar ku. Menatap lurus ke langit sambil melayangkan pikiranku pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Bahkan tanpa ku sadari air mata menganak di pipi ku.

"Eomma aku pulang!" dapat ku dengar jagoan kecil ku berteriak dari lantai bawah -ruang tamu. Segera ku hapus air mata ku. Setelah memastikan tidak ada air mata yang tersisa aku putuskan untuk turun menemui jagoan kecilku dan juga ayahnya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu aku langsung dihadiahi tubrukan kecil. "Eomma gendong~" rajuknya sambil melakukan aegyo yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Ku gendong tubuh mungilnya seraya berjalan ke sofa. "Bagaimana sekolah mu seokie? menyenangkan?"

Dia tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Menyenangkan eomma, Lee seonsaengnim bilang tulisan Seokie semakin bagus saja. Kyaaa, Seokie senang eomma!"

"Wah Seokie hebat, cium." Ku pejamkan mata ku sambil menunjuk pipi. Setelahnya yang ku dapat bukanlah ciuman di pipi melainkan di bibir.

Saat membuka mata yang ku lihat adalah cengiran tanpa dosa milik suami ku. Ku pukul pelan dadanya yang masih ada di depan wajahku.

"Aishh kenapa kau memukul ku?" protesnya sambil pura - pura kesakitan.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, di sini masih ada Seokie."

Dengan sigap dia beralih menuju Seokie. "Seokie chagi, kau harus mengganti pakaian sekolah mu. Memangnya kau mau baju mu jadi rusak karena tidak di ganti?"

Seokie segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak mau appa,"

Dia segera beranjak dari gendongan ku dan berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya. Dapat ku rasakan aura mengerikan di hadapan ku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? aku harus menyiapkan makan siang,"

"Sebentar saja yeobo." Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah ku. Baru saja aku ingin beranjak tanganku ditahannya.

Dia semakin mendekat, mengunci semua pergerakan ku. Ketika bibirnya mendekat ke leher ku, reflek ku injak kakinya.

Ketika mendapat peluang aku berlari menjauhinya. Lalu berteriak dari kejauhan. "KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN "JATAH" MU MALAM INI JUNG HOSEOK!"

"Astaga, jangan begitu Jung Taehyung!".

Taehyung pov. end.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Taehyung sudah memiliki keluarga kecil. Taehyung pernah berharap, jika suatu saat nanti dia dan Seokjin dapat membina rumah tangga bersama. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Seokjin kecelakaan ketika dia dipindah tugaskan ke luar kota. Taehyung sempat terpuruk karenanya. Dan pada saat itu datanglah Hoseok yang membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan.

Sampai tiba waktu di mana Hoseok menyatakan cinta padanya, dan yang Taehyung katakan adalah: "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencintai mu hyung."

Kini rumah tangga mereka sudah memasuki usia 6 tahun. Dan Taehyung maupun Hoseok merasa bersyukur karena dikaruniai seorang jagoan kecil. Dan dengan bangga dia memberikan nama Jung Seokjin pada putranya. Sebagai bukti bahwa cinta Taehyung pada Seokjin tidak akan meluruh. Bahkan semakin... bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
